just one night
by kraziiekayx3
Summary: Bella is in need of some 'loving'.She meets Edward in a bar. Will they they get down and dirty or will the night be over as soon as it began? AU human
1. Chapter 1

Just one night.

I walked into the club with my 3 best friends: Tanya, Alice, and Melisa. Tonight was my night. I dressed to impress, in my red mini dress, which showed a lot of leg and the perfect amount of cleavage.

I wanted to get a man tonight. I needed to get one tonight. I went too long without sex and it was starting to effect how I think.

When we walked in all eyes were on us. I could feel everyone's gaze settling on us.

We walk to the bar, our hips swaying seductively as we walked.

I scoped out the dance floor, looking for potential fuck buddies.

My gaze locked on a pair of green eyes. We looked at each other and he motioned for me to come to him.

"I'm going to the dance floor. Have fun ladies." I said and winked.

I sauntered over to him, he met me half-way and then leaned in closer to me.

"You care to dance?" He said as he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I said and led him onto the dance floor. He gently grabbed my hips and we grinded. Our hips connected and we moved against each other. I could feel his length against my ass and it felt good. He grinded harder into my hips and I pushed back on him and bent over further. He placed his hands on my thighs and I gripped his hands, pushing myself back on him. We moved to the music, our pace quickening as the song continued to play.

About two songs later we were tired and hot. We moved towards the bar and I ordered a sex on the beach and he ordered a long island ice tea. "Put it on my tab." He said and turned back towards me. "I'm Edward." He said. "I'm Bella." I said and shook his hand. He gently kissed the back of my hand and moved closer to me.

"So what brings a gorgeous young lady such as yourself to a piece of shit club like this?" He yelled over the music. "Well what brings you here? You look like your could get the time of day from just about any girl." I said leaning in so that he could hear me.

"Honestly, being single is alright but I just want someone to be with. My apartment gets very lonely sometimes." He said taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh I see. So there's no sign in list if I were to end up in your bedroom?" I said with a slick smile.

"Nope. You wouldn't have to sign in." He whispered in my ear and I blushed.

Damn he's good. My knees buckled slightly when I felt him press himself against me.

I gripped the bar and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Let's get out of here, that is, if you want to."

I could only nod as his eyes locked onto mine and he took my hand.

As we made our way out, I passed my friends.

I tugged on rob's hand and pointed to my girls. "I'll be right back."

I flew over to them and yelled over the music.

"Don't expect me home or anything until tomorrow. I have a man waiting for me. Goodnight ladies." I spoke in a rush.

"Go get your man, rawr!" Melisa yelled and I nodded my head at her.

I looked around to see a missing green eyed angel. I continued to look until someone whispered into my ear.

"Looking for me?" Edward whispered and laughed. It wasn't even laughing. It was a low growling in my ear which shot an ache straight to my core. We needed to get to his house. NOW.

He led me out of the bar and to his silver Volvo.

He escorted me into the passenger seat and walked around the car.

His hand ran through his hair when he was in front of the hood and my eyes glazed over.

I went straight into fantasies that involved me running my hands through his hair and nibbling on his ear. He had me pinned up against the wall and was just about to slip my panties down when I heard a voice.

It was Edward.

"Hello? Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of my face which snapped me out of my fantasy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what I was going to do with you when we get to your place." I winked and bit my lip.

"In that case, do whatever you were just doing."

There goes that laugh again.

Another ache shot to my core and I was growing impatient.

My hand went straight to the crotch of my dress and Edward took notice.

"Getting a little impatient, are we?" He said and his hand slid into my lap.

He moved my hand and started to rub the right spot until I was practically seeing stars.

I'm not sure how he did this and was able to drive. He started teasing me, rubbing in larger circles and going from slow to fast rubs.

I almost died and went to heaven in the car!

Before I knew it, we were in front of his apartment.

His hand slid from my lap and I whimpered involuntarily.

"Shushhh love, you'll get more once we are in my apartment."

I bit my lip and followed him out of the car and up to his apartment.

We took the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, his lips made their way to mine.

He pressed me up against the wall and his hands traveled slowly over my body.

It was just heating up when the doors opened and he led me out.

He took out his key and opened the door before sprinting to turn on a light.

I stood out in the hallway and he pulled me in and closed the door behind me.

As soon as the door was closed, Edward pushed me up against the door and his mouth attacked mine hungrily.

My fingers were in his wild hair and his hands were all over my body, as if taking in my curves.

A low moan escaped my lips as he nipped on my neck and licked down to my collar bone.

I pushed him forward lightly and whispered "This would be much better with less clothes and more contact."

Edward's eyes found mine and he whispered back. "As you wish…"

He wrapped his hands around my thighs and picked my up bridal style. He kicked his bedroom door open and carried me over to the edge of his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. If i did do you think i would share it with the lot of you? Not at all... :)**

Chapter 2

Rob POV

As I laid her down on my bed, I slid my hands down her curves. Nicole arched her back and pushed herself into my palm. A grin slowly crept up my face and she bit her bottom lip closing her eyes in the process.

I climbed onto the bed, hovering in between her legs. Nicole sat up and pulled me on top of her, her lips caressing mine and her body inviting my touch.

As our lips connected, her hands pulled me closer, her body practically inviting me in. I nuzzled her neck, my nose sliding over her sun-kissed skin.

Nicole let out a low hiss as I nipped and sucked at the skin near her collarbone. Her hands slid into my hair, as if holding it in place as I bit and kissed her skin.

With one last kiss, I moved lower but stopped to slide her dress off quickly and roughly. I snapped the bra off like a pro and tossed it over my shoulder.

As the cloth fell to the floor, I etched her body into my memory.

As my eyes raked over her, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I reached for her hands, slowly taking them in mine and whispered, "You don't have to hide from me."

Nicole let out a groan as I moved my hand to her chest, sliding my fingers along the supple skin above her breasts.

I locked eyes with her and moved my hand south, to the little peak that hardened slightly on my fingertips.

"Rob, PLEASE." Nicole moaned softly, her eyes closed and tightening as my fingers began to explore her body.

I slid my fingertips down the planes of her stomach and she shivered in response, her hips lifting slightly off the bed.

"Tell me what you want." I spoke teasingly while my hands found her little bundle of nerves.

Nicole screamed out and tried to muffle the next soft moans as I kissed a trail from her navel to her pussy.

"Ungg- Rob!" She gasped as I began lightly tracing circles on her clit with my tongue. Her fingers pulled at my hair, directing my movements and telling me what her body needed.

I continued, slowly sliding my left hand up the inside of her thigh. Her fingers tightened in my hair and it drove me to move closer to where I needed to be.

As my hand neared her core, I could feel her desperation, her need for me to enter her.

Still licking, I slid my index finger along her opening, making her shiver and gasp louder than she had before.

I teased her for a bit before sliding in two fingers and feeling her tighten around me.

Nicole muttered something and I slid my fingers out halfway before sliding right back in.

I stopped licking and slid out slower this time but plunged back in with more force as I continued.

She moaned louder and I worked my hand faster in and out of her.

With her moans getting louder, I couldn't hold back any longer. I withdrew my fingers and moved up and over her body.

Nicole whimpered and I connected out lips. After breaking the kiss, I whispered "Shuuush. I'll make it better." and adjusted myself over her.

Nicole wrapped her legs around my waist and guided me to where she wanted me to be. I slid my length into her, and she gasped before fisting the sheets in her hands.

I waited a few moments for her to adjust to me and slid out, sliding back in while gripping her thighs softly. A low moan escaped her mouth and Nicole pulled me tighter to her.

I slid in and out at a painfully slow pace, eliciting a long low moan from Nicole in the process. I slowly sped up and began to slam into her, making her lose her breath and start to dig into my back.

"OH GOD! DON'T STOP!" Nicole screamed as I slammed into her repeatedly.

I unhooked her left leg from my waist and rested it on my shoulder, shifting her pussy as I still slammed into her quickly, a pressure building in my lower stomach.

As I continued to pump my length in and out of her, I felt her walls start to clench around me. Her moans where getting louder and louder as I continued pushing her towards her release.

"ROB!" Nicole screamed out at her orgasm hit her full force. Her hands clenched the sheets tightly and she arched her back up from the bed as her eyes strained shut.

Tremors shook her body under me as I continued to pump, and she milked my length for all it had. I shivered and came, "Nicole! Unngggh!", spilling out of my lips as she still milked me of my orgasm.

I collapsed on top of her and we panted heavily, coming down from our high.

I lay wrapped in her arms as her eyes drooped and she drifted off to sleep underneath me.

**a/n: i need reviews. if i dont get any, i dont know what lemony goodness to provide you guys with. just please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. Geez disclaimers are annoying..**

**BTW**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING for all who celebrate it :D**

Chapter 3

Edward POV.

I lay awake staring at her. Her beautiful face, her supple curves, her chocolate brown hair sprawled across the pillow. The blood red sheets of my bed barely covered her breasts and were half hidden on her chest by her hair.

I lie on my side, my hand supporting my head as I gazed at her in her deep slumber. I reminisced about last night. I remembered the intake of her breath when I almost ripped the dress off of her body, the quiet moans escaping her mouth until I sent her over the edge and she screamed my name until her tremors stopped and her eyes closed in bliss.

I fought to remember a crucial piece of information: her name. "Nancy, Becky, Alex…Bella!" I spoke in a whisper to myself, suddenly aware of how crazy I would look if she were to wake and I would be talking to myself. Not such a great look.

Bella shifted in her sleep and I readjusted myself on the bed, placing another hand under my chin. Her eyes gradually came open and she yawned and stretched, the sheet falling off of her chest as she sat up. "Good morning stranger." I spoke and gazed at her.

"Hey." She said and scratched her head, the sheet falling lower into her lap. She noticed this at the same time that I did and her hands quickly snatched the sheet up and covered her chest. "It's okay, you don't have to hide from me, I've seen enough already." I whispered and chuckled a bit. I had already somewhat explored her body and Bella felt the need to hide from me, and it was quite absurd.

Bella got up from her place next to me on the bed and stretched again once her feet hit the floor. She hissed as the cold of the hardwood floor touched the soft pads of her feet.

"Body heat helps if you want to get rid of the cold, just letting you know." I spoke, taking in her naked body as she turned to face me.

"You have a point there…" Bella said as she slid into my bed, making her way over to me and snuggled up to my body. "See, it's not so bad after all." I whispered into her ear as she lay against me. She shivered as my breath ghosted over her earlobe.

"Edward, if you do that again, I don't care where we are, I will fuck you right there." She turned to me, looking me in the eyes and tracing circles with her thumb on my chest. The innocence that shown in her eyes made me want to hold her in my arms and protect her from this fucking cruel world. Just as I was about to look away from her eyes, a new look overpowered the innocence: lust.

I began tracing circles and random pattenrs on her thigh when her hand gripped mine and squeezed. She took my hand and kissed the palm, her tongue darting out to lick the joints. I was about to bring her lips to mine when she slid my ring finger into her mouth. I let out a hiss of pleasure as my eyes closed and my head hung down.

Bella swirled her tongue around my finger, making my cock throb with anticipation. She slid half of my finger out before sliding her tongue on the pads of my fingers. I let out a groan as her mouth worked my finger. Seeing her suck was turning me on to no end but when she locked eyes with me, I almost came right there. She taunted me, her lips sliding up and down on my finger and her free hand moving slowly from my knee to length.

"Fuck." I hissed as I continued to watch her and her hand came dangerously close to where I needed it to be. Her fingers lightly slid over my inner thigh and I shuddered.

Her lips slid off of my finger and her hand gripped the base of my cock lightly. I moaned, my hands found their way to my hair and gripped it. My lids snapped closed as I bit my lip to keep a loud groan from escaping.

Her hand was working my length, teasing and gripping lightly that was pushing me to my release so early in her work. "You like that don't you?" She whispered loud enough for me to hear. I removed one hand from my hair and bit down on my knuckle when I felt her tongue dip to the head of my length.

I moaned in response as her lips covered my tip. "Fuck, your mouth feel so good!" I almost screamed as I felt her tongue swirl in delicious circles.

Bella removed her mouth and I whimpered in response at loss of contact but was surprised when she took my length into her mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head as she increased her pace, licking and sucking audibly.

My jaw clenched as a looked at her, her head bobbing up and down my length, and I let out a low groan. A pressure began to build in my lower stomach and I snaked my fingers into her hair, gripping it lightly.

The same pressure began to build stronger and stronger until I was panting and moaning uncontrollably. "Unngggh- Bella I'm gunna… OHHHHH!" I screamed out and came in thick spurts in her mouth. She slowly slid me out of her mouth with a pop, swallowing the fluid in her mouth before wiping a little bit off of her chin.

"H-how did you get so good at that?" I asked, sinking back into my pillow.

"I don't know but I guess it worked." She said chuckling lightly. I pulled Bella to me, resting her head on my chest as she wrapped a leg around my waist.

"Can you believe that that was my second time doing that?" She asked, rubbing my chest lightly with the pads of her fingers. "You must be one hell of a fast learner."

I kissed her hair, smoothing it back afterwards and beginning to stroke her back. My right hand cupped her cheek and I kissed her delicately. I knew that this great time would have to end and she would no longer lay in my arms, humming tunes and tracing circles on my chest. I just wasn't able to let it end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV.

After drifting off to sleep in Edwards' arms, I was slowly dragged back to consciousness. Looking up at him, I was left in a state of awe. Edwards' head tilted back against the headboard and his lips parted slightly. I reached out to stroke his face, starting at his forehead and lightly running my fingers over his jaw. I etched his face into my memory.

When I was done stroking his face, my eyes traveled to his hair, which pointed in every direction due to his grip on it earlier. I ran my fingers through it, holding his cheek with my right hand. As I continued this, he stirred, mumbling my name. "Bella…don't go…"

I placed a kiss on above his eyebrow before slowly unwrapping his arms from around me and getting up and out of bed. I realized that I was naked but I didn't really care. It looked like he lived alone and that meant that I didn't have to deal with annoying roommates.

I explored his apartment, looking for the bathroom and the kitchen. I found the bathroom. It was huge! There was a walk-in shower, complete with white tile walls and glass doors. It shined as though it hadn't ever been used. Just as I was about to turn around, I was stopped by whispering in my ear.

"If you wanted a tour, I could have just given it to you," His voice getting laced with a double meaning as he practically growled in my ear. My eyes closed and I leaned back on him, biting my bottom lip to capture the moan that was threatening to spill out.

"Do you want me to give it to you, Bella?" His voice got thick as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing himself against me. "Do you?" Edward breathed against my neck and nipped lightly at the skin. I shuddered and gulped as his fingers were sliding painfully slow on a path to my core.

"Y-yes." I gripped his hand lightly, encouraging him to bring his fingertips to my swollen bundle of nerves.

Finally his fingers ended its' journey. As his fingers grazed my bundle, I tossed my head back onto his shoulder. "Mmmm-fuck Edward." I gripped his thigh with my hand and he continued his movements but moved faster. Moisture began between my thighs and Rob noticed, stopping for a second to lubricate his fingertips with my fluids.

"Do you see what you're doing to me?" I moaned out and hung my head forward.

Edward chuckled, placing small chaste kisses on my neck, nibbling here and there while rubbing my clit in small circles. I was becoming a moaning and panting mess as a steady pressure began to build quickly in my lower stomach. My body began to tremble as I came closer and closer to my release.

I began to chant his name, starting off as murmurs until he increased his tempo and I was almost pushed over the edge. "Edward, Edward, oh fuck, im so close, Eddie, EDWARD!" I screamed as I my orgasm claimed my body. My knees almost gave out from under me but Edward supported my body against his, placing kisses on the back of my shoulder.

He turned me around slowly and hugged my body to his. My breathing was just about back to normal when I got an idea.

I kissed his neck, my tongue darting out every few kisses. I held his cheek with my left hand as my right hand began to trail down his abdomen. Edward shuddered under my touch as I made my way to his shaft, lightly teasing and touching his skin.

He moaned loudly as I lightly gripped his tip, rubbing my thumb very lightly over the slit.

I glided my hand up and down his shaft until it stood erect. His hands came to my face, kissing my feverishly as I continued to stroke him.

A low growl slid from his lips and moisture returned between my thighs. Edward removed one hand from my face and slid it down my thigh, hiking my leg up around his waist.

He grabbed my waist and I wrapped my other leg around him. My fingers went straight into his hair and my mouth attacked his. I tugged on his hair and he moaned against my mouth. He held me as he walked, removing one hand to turn the shower on and placing it back on my hip.

I grunted as my back gently hit the glass door. Edwards' now prominent erection rested above my opening and was rubbing against me, creating delicious friction. My arms were wrapped around his neck as he positioned himself at my entrance and I whimpered at his hot flesh touching my sensitized skin.

He slid into me slowly and my head rested against the glass. A low hiss escaped my lips and he brought his lips to mine, kissing me delicately as his tempo increased.

I met him thrust for thrust as he rested his head against my shoulder and he nipped my collarbone.

"Faster!" I gasped out and he slid into me quicker, a pressure starting to build in my lower abdomen. He pumped in and out quickly eliciting soft gasps and moans.

Edward thrusted quickly in and out of me and it bit my lip, throwing my head back.

"Harder!" I moaned out and Edward gripped my hips. He pounded into me, the sounds of my moans, panting and his grunting getting louder than the sound of out slapping skin.

"Just like that Eddie, fuck." I groaned and he pounded a bit harder.

"Eddie, im gunna… EDWAAAAAAARD!" I screamed out I climaxed.

He came soon after me as my walls continuously clenched around him.

"FUCKKKKK." He yelled out against my shoulder and his knees began to weaken.

I unwrapped my legs from his waist, sliding him out of me in the process.

Edward held onto me, his knees wobbling a little.

I hugged his body to mine and maneuvered him around so that he was now up against the wall.

"Bella," He said, his palm caressing my cheek.

"You are simply amazing."

He leaned into me, his hands resting on my face as our lips connected. Edward's thumbs traced over my cheekbones as his gentle lips massaged mine.

Pulling back from him, I moved towards his side and slid down the wall. He joined me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips.

I sighed, content in his arms and he leaned into me.

The water started to run cold but I quickly turned it off an returned to his embrace, resting my head on his chest.

**So... what did you think about Edwards little nickname? **

**PLEASE review. Without reviews, i do not know what to write (and i'm assuming that you want me to write more.)**

**If i get 5 reviews i'll post another chapter, so hurry up and review! ( I'm just itching to post a new chapter...)**


End file.
